She Will Be Loved
by BrookeValerio
Summary: What happens when you've been in love with the same girl for years? What if her and her boyfriend just broke up? What if you're finally ready to tell her how you feel? Jasper soon finds out that it IS always rainbows and butterflies.


She Will Be Loved.

**Hey guys, I'm baaacckk, (; Sorry for all the confusion. Here's _She Will Be Loved__._ Re-edited and renewed!**

RoseXEmmettXJasper

Summary: Rose is with Emmett, Jasper is Rose's best friend, who has feelings for her brother, and Jasper's best friend Edward knows, when Emmett gets too out of hand with Rose, Jasper decides (With a little help from Edward) To show Rosalie how he feels. So he enters a writing/singing contest. But does it win him the girl?

I felt really bad making Emmett the bad guy, but it needed to be for the story. :(

***All Rights Reserved to Maroon 5.

Song: She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

She Will Be Loved

Maroon 5

RoseXEmmettXJasper

All Human

_**"Beauty queen of only eighteen,**_

_**She, had some trouble with herself.**_

_**He was always there to help her,**_

_**she always belonged to someone else."**_

**_-_She Will Be Loved / Maroon 5**

JPOV

It was Friday night; I was sitting at my desk, staring at my phone. Anytime now, my phone would ring, I would drive to her corner and meet her. Again. Just like every other Friday night. Her boyfriend, Emmett was most likely being an ass to her and she'd 'had enough of it', as she puts it.

She is beautiful.  
>She is confident.<br>She is smart.  
>She is my best friend..<br>She is my other best friend's sister.  
>She is... Rosalie Hale.<br>At exactly 11:11 p.m., like always, she calls.

I let my phone ring at least three times, as tradition.  
>"Hello?" I asked, all I heard was crying. "Rose? Are you okay?"<br>"He... He..." She sobbed.  
>"Rose, meet me at the corner, okay?" I asked, scared. She'd never been crying before, just angry.<br>She barley got out a "Yeah," before I heard Emmett.  
>"Who's that, Rosie? Your <em>other<em>boy toy?" He yelled. "Hello?"  
>Rosalie was bawling on the other end.<br>"Emmett McCarty, you bastard! Don't you touch her!" I yelled into the receiver. "Rose, I'm on my way."

(&(%

I was on their front porch step and all the lights were off.  
>"Rose?" I called, "Rosalie?"<br>Nothing.  
>"I'm busting down the door if you don't say something." I warned.<br>Nothing.

"One... Two... Three..."  
>Bam. The door opened and out stepped Emmett.<br>I, Jasper Hale, just kicked Emmett McCarty, in the junk.  
>If it wouldn't be for the reason I was here, I'd be laughing my ass off.<br>"Move." I said, and pushed him out the door.  
>I shut the door behind me and locked it. "Rose?" I called.<br>"In here." I heard a broken whisper.

"Emmett McCarty, is going to pay." I promised her, as I took in her appearance.  
>She was laying in her bed, shirt off, bruises all over her, and a bloody nose.<br>"Jazzy, it's fine. He didn't mean it. He said he wouldn't do it again." She whispered.  
>"That's what he said last time Rose. This is way worse than that. You're coming home with me. I already talked to your brother. It's me or him." I sighed, as I grabbed a bag to put her clothes in.<p>

"You mean, you told Edward what happened?" She whispered.

I nodded. "Me or him, Rose."

"You." She got off the bed and pulled a clean shirt on. She went to the bathroom and cleaned herself up.  
>"Hurry up, Rose." I said, "We're going to talk to your brother."<br>"No..." She groaned as she came out of the bathroom.  
>"Yes." I stood, grabbing her bag. "We're going. Now. He needs to see the bruises. Now."<br>"Fine... Jazzy?" She asked.  
>"Yeah Rose?"<br>I love you."  
>"I love you, too, Rose." More than you'll ever know.<p>

(&(%

"The bruises should go away in a few days, no broken bones, Rose, I think you should be okay." Edward sighed. "Please tell me your done with that asshole, though."

Rosalie nodded. "I think I am. Edward, I truly think I'm done with Emmett McCarty."  
>I smiled. "Finally."<p>

Edward nodded. "That's good. You need somebody better."  
>Rose started to cry, "Like who? There is nobody, who could love me like he did. Nobody cares!"<br>Edward stared at her like she was crazy. I looked at Edward. When he looked up I walked into the other room. He followed.  
>"You haven't told her, have you?"<br>I shook my head.

"Jasper! You love her, you have loved her since seventh grade. You are nineteen and have loved my little sister for almost six years. I think it's time you man up and tell her."  
>I nodded. "But how? I don't deserve her."<p>

He shrugged. "Maybe you do, maybe you don't. But don't give up." He sighed, and walked over to his table. "Here, there's a open-mike night tomorrow at Twilight. Write a song, tell her how you feel. If you want, I mean. I could help, too. But seriously, don't give up."

I nodded. "I might do that." I've played a few songs there before, Rose had a football jersey with "Jasper Hale' on the front, and 'Groupie' on the back. It was so hot, seeing her in that. She's got one for my music and when I played football in high school.  
>Rose walked into the room, still sniffling. "Might do what, Jazzy?"<br>"Nothing sweetheart, let's get you home. You look tired."  
>She nodded. "Okay."<p>

(&(%

It was a silent ride back to my house. There was the occasional comment on the weather and songs that were on the radio.  
>We were almost to the house when she looked at me. "I'm sorry." She said.<br>"For what?" I asked, completely clueless.  
>"For having to take care of me for all these years. I know it must have been hard."<br>I shrugged. "It honestly doesn't bother me."  
>She scoffed. "Every girl you date Jazz, I run out. It's because of me you haven't found anybody."<p>

I started to object but she cut me off.  
>"Jazz, they see this weird connection and think we're together. It's because of me. I know it is."<br>"Rose, honey, no, I just don't ever like them."  
>"So what, your saying you like guys?" She asked, eyes bugging out of her head.<br>I shook my head quickly. "No, maybe I'm just looking for the right girl."  
>She nodded. "Let me know when you find her, so I know to stay away."<br>"Rose, if a girl can't be comfortable with our relationship, she's not the right girl for me."  
>She nodded. "Good, because we got a good thing going, and I don't want nothing to come between it."<br>I smiled. "Me neither, darlin'."

We pulled into the driveway and I parked the car. Rose was still in her seat, so I got out and opened the door for her.  
>"Rose, are you okay?"<br>She looked up and was crying. "Yeah, I'll b-be fine."  
>I nodded. "Do you want me to run you a bath and fix you something to eat?"<br>She nodded. "That sounds great, thank you Jazz."  
>I helped her into the house and went to the upstairs bathroom. I ran her bath an lit some candles.<p>

When I got back downstairs Rose was looking at old photo albums and yearbooks in the library.  
>"See, Jazz, we were always together. Even when we were apart, we were together." She whispered.<br>"I know." I agreed. I cleared my throat. "Your bath is ready."  
>"Oh, I forgot."<br>I walked her upstairs and then went to my bedroom.  
>My closet door was open so I looked in there.<br>I heard something in there and grabbed one of my old baseball bats.  
>"What the hell?" I said, as Alice popped out of my closet.<br>"Boo!" She yelled.  
>"Alice, what the hell?"<br>"Why is Rosalie here?" She asked.  
>"Because of that bastard."<br>"Emmett?"  
>I nodded. "Yes. Ali, I think you should go. Rose is in the bath and she'll be out in a little bit."<br>"But what if I wanted to talk to my sister?"  
>"Too bad, Shorty."<br>"But-"  
>"Get out Alice."<br>"Fine."  
>"Bye."<br>I knew she was out when I heard the front door slam.  
>"Jazzy?" I heard Rosalie from the bathroom.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Who was that?"<br>"Alice." I answered, at the bathroom door.  
>"You didn't tell her, did you?" She asked, walking out of the bathroom.<br>I shrugged. "All I said was Emmett."  
>She nodded.<p>

"Your room's ready."  
>"Okay."<br>I walked her to her room, that was right next to mine, and made sure she had everything she needed.  
>"Jasper?"<br>"Yeah sweetheart?"  
>"Will you sleep with me tonight?" She asked. "I just don't want to be alone. Nightmares."<br>I nodded. "Yeah, I'll be back."  
>I went to my room and changed into my flannel pants.<br>When I got back Rose was already changed and laying down.  
>I smiled at the sight, Rose in my big Guns 'n' Roses tee and her bootie shorts, laying there peaceful.<br>I crawled up beside her, and started humming.  
>"Whatcha singing, Jazzy?"<br>"Just a song I've been messing around with."  
>"I like it." She smiled.<br>"I'm glad."

Twenty minutes later she was asleep and I had the lyrics to the song on a piece of paper that was next to the bed. Rosalie was a lot more un-organized than me, still being a year younger than me, and her room was a lot messier than mine. She had the walls covered with pictures of us all, (Myself, her, Edward, Bella and Alice) poems, posters and songs that she has done. Out of all of us, Rosalie is the most creative, she sings, writes, draws, and takes pictures. I just sing and write. Alice makes all our clothes and Edward's a doctor, seeing as he graduated early at only sixteen and is now twenty three. He was the oldest at twenty three, then Bella at twenty one, and me at nineteen, Alice at nineteen and Rose at eighteen. She may be the youngest but she doesn't act like it, the only thing that shows it was her birth certificate and her room. She still had posters from middle school in here. My parents bought this house originally as a summer home, but soon let me live here, four years ago. I have a room for everybody here, with five bedrooms and three bathrooms. Rosalie's room is where I usually sleep when she isn't here, so that's how I knew there was a notebook and pen under the pillow, my journal, next to hers. I use mine to write songs in and she uses hers to do the same.

I finally fell asleep after to hours of staring at her and deciding that I would sing the song tomorrow at Twilight and have her there so she'll know the truth.

(&(%

"Jazzy..." I heard an angels voice.  
>"Jazz..." It said again.<br>"Jasper..." It shook me.  
>I slowly opened my eyes to find Rosalie, still in my tee shirt, laying on top of me.<br>"I thought you were dead." She smiled.  
>"I think I am." I mumbled.<br>She giggled and hopped up and down then got off me.  
>She ran to the bathroom between our rooms and I quickly grabbed a pillow.<br>"What are we doing today, Jazz?" She asked, coming back into the room, in her jeans and a bra.  
>I looked away quickly, grabbing my notebook like it's a distraction.<br>I shrugged. "Figured go to the mall or something."  
>She jumped up and down, "That sounds great! Can I wear one of your shirts?"<br>I nodded. "Go ahead."  
>Once she left and my problem was fixed, I made my way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.<br>The water was steaming and I was humming my song to myself.  
>I heard a knock at the door. "Jazzy?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I'm gonna run to McDonalds, you want anything?"<br>"Sure, take my car. I just want a coffee."  
>"Okay. I'll be back."<p>

By the time I finished my shower Rose was back. I threw on some low-rise jeans and a Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Rose in her jeans and my 30 Seconds To Mars tee.  
>"Dang girl, what all did you get?"<br>She shrugged. "You needed to eat. We didn't eat last night."  
>It turns out she got us each a McGriddle, hash brown, orange juice, and coffee.<br>"Damn, I am stuffed." She laughed.  
>"Me too."<br>"Mall?" She asked.  
>"Why the hell not?"<p>

(&(%

"Rose, yes."  
>"Jasper, no."<br>"Yes."  
>"No."<br>"Rosalie, I am getting it for you." I snapped, putting the jeans and heels on the check-out counter.  
>"That'll be one-hundred and fourty nine dollars." The cashier said, smiling.<br>I smiled at her, handing her my credit card.  
>"Thank you, have a nice day." She smiled.<br>"You too."  
>I handed Rose the bag without saying a word. Walking into the music store down the way, Rose caught up with me.<br>"Thank you." She muttered.  
>"Your welcome." I replied, smirking.<br>"Asshole." She smiled, grabbing my hand.  
>"I know."<br>"Why are we going in here?" She asked, looking up at me.  
>"Well, we're going to Twilight tonight and I need some new strings for my guitar."<br>"Is that why...?"  
>"Yes, that and I love you."<br>"Jazzy, you're the best. What are you singing?"  
>"A new song." I replied, picking up my strings.<br>"The one you were singing last night?"  
>I nodded.<br>"It'll be great. I loved it."  
>"I hope so." I took a deep breath.<p>

(&(%

"And tonight at Twilight, we have local Jasper Hale." Carlisle, the club owner screamed.  
>There was a up-roar in the crowd as I got on stage, but the loudest and only one I cared about was Rose, there in the front row, in her groupie shirt.<br>"This one's for Rosalie, I love you baby, more than you'll ever know." I sighed, looking right at her.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen,_

_She, had some trouble with herself._

_He was always there to help her,_

_she always belonged to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles, and wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times,_

_but somehow, I want more._

_I don't mind spending everyday,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Oh, she will be loved, _

_Oh she will be loved._

_Tap on my window,_

_knock on my door,_

_I Wanna make you feel beautiful,_

_I know I tend to get so insecure._

_Doesn't matter anymore._

_Its not always rainbows and butterflies,_

_It's compromise, that moves us along..._

_Yeah, my heat is falling._

_My doors always open,_

_you come any time you want. Yeah._

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Oh, she will be loved, _

_Oh she will be loved._

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved._

_I know where you hide._

_Alone in your car,_

_know all of the things that make you who you are.._

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all,_

_Comes back and makes me, catch her every time she falls._

_Yeah...Tap on my window,_

_Knock on my door,_

_I, Wanna make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_Oh, she will be loved, _

_Oh she will be loved._

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved._

**Fade out - **

_(I don't mind spendin' every day, out on the corner._

_Say goodbye, say goodbye.)_

Throughout the whole song we were staring at each other, I had tears in my eyes, and she was crying.  
>"I love you, baby."<br>The whole crowd, were either speechless or cooing out 'aww'. It didn't matter to me, because Rosalie hopped up on the stage and slapped me.  
>"What the hell?" I asked, while the crowd gasped.<br>"It took you long enough." She whispered, coming closer to me.  
>The curtains closed as she kissed me.<br>"I've wanted to do that for so many years." She sighed.  
>I chuckled. "I've wanted to do that since I met you."<br>"I love you Jasper Hale."  
>"I'm <em>in<em> love with you Rosalie Cullen."  
>"That's what I meant." She giggled.<p>

**The End.**


End file.
